monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cerberus24
I hate four horns... everytime i get two in the same area. How would people reccomend to get firestones? I need, like, 30. Also, who agrees that barioth claw+ and agnaktor claw+ are the two hardest items to get? =_= Cerberus24 17:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Firestones are really easy once you get to HR40. Just find mining rooms who will probally be doing roll the uruktor. Then you just mine all the ore spots finish the quest and repeat. I normally get at least 10 firestone from each run. Plus you get loads of other rare ores and charms and shards while your at it. Lord Invictus Pane 21:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC)]] Thankyou.Cerberus24 08:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, just earning the badge XD Well the title says it all, but hey you're a great guy :D HummelHunter 21:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No problems at all. BTW, im willing to help your friend anytime at all when im online, and i quite enjoy it. He's quite good with the lance, we took on a Rathian and he used guard very immpressively. I hope to play soon, as we haven't really had much of a play together yet.Cerberus24 07:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Online Hmmm, jea, you either get disconested or i have to go XD. my main online times are weekends, as school and home stuff take most of my week, and my friend had also a lucky day his conection worked out that day, but he will only come online again if finds another way to conect his wii as this was a rare situation. But I'll tell him what you think about him. BTW, he told me you have that Ala-lance... damn i have to hurry XD and tha hummel greets-HummelHunter 18:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I definately dont have Ala-lance as i always get disconnected =_=. Im on now if you wanna play, but ill post on profile if im having a good day. Cerberus24 16:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) hey have you done phantom uragaan its soo cool hes so cute with a severed tail lol Agreed, and carving it is great fun. Cerberus24 18:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) you messaged me sayin that you english right? of course we can hunt sometime... if your ready to face rath and rath together in urgent. Getting it :D So I'm just at writing the stuff with your guys, I will link mine to you Fanfic sure , so hopefully some more people will notice it. have added some other stuff too, so take a look if you like Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 20:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: linking FanFics When I remenber right, you wanted to inclued Hummel anyway, so just do as you like. For idea's, don't know, add him or other guys from mine as you wish, I have no special wishes :D Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 21:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo! This is kind of late but may i join your clan? i`m having trouble finding one in EU server... Victor F9G1E HR: 67 ish uses: GS, HM, BG (need new gunner equipment) Evil Grin 09:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) got rusty with other weapons Re: Some questions #They randomly appear. Just do quests and there is a chance you will have them in the list. It's random though so don't whine if it takes ages. #Help with what? #Yes you CAN get them in the rewards but it is just as rare as carving them. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... ok... I'm retired from mh3 but I can help on requests. I'm willing to do the key quests but not Alatreon. I'm glad I'm done with that thing >_>, gotta be tomorrow though. It's 0:24am here and I'ma bout to go sleeping. You're on EU right? Try catch me tomorrow in the late afternoon/early-mid evening but leaving a message on my talk. I don't guarantee getting on though as I barely am active on my pc. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I keep details to myself but I'll player search you if you give me your details. I'm having dinner now though so expect having to wait a few minutes. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You need better preparation, that's all. I also suggest you get a few more weapons if you intend on playing for much longer. At least 1 end-game para weapon. :/ Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Despite all, not really a good excuse. :/ You're a High Ranker, you should be at the point by now where you automatically are fully prepared for anything. But it's ok. We're all different. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC)